The present invention is directed to eyeless fishing rods and to reel mounting mechanisms therefor which provide for straight line passage of the fishing line from reels of various sizes through the center of the rod while eliminating any direct contact of the fishing line with any sharp or even slightly tapered smooth guiding surfaces. Whenever fishing line contacts a sharp surface or rubs against a smooth surface in a fishing rod, there is an undesirable drag on the line, which may cause the line to become bunched up, snagged, caught, or even broken. The reel mounting mechanism includes a cam locking arrangement which also eliminates movement or wobble of the reel base mounting plate when secured in the holder portion of the fishing rod, and permits ready removal and attachment of various sizes and types of reels thereto.